Cooper Wiki/Vorgestellte Artikel
April 2012 180px|left"Sly Raccoon" ist das erste Spiel in der Sly Cooper-Reihe.Im ersten Teil der Reihe will sich Sly sein rechtmäßiges Erbe zurückholen, das Buch des Meisterdiebs, und er will sich an den Mördern seines Vaters, den teuflischen Fünf, rächen. In diesem Spiel reist Sly um die ganze Welt, damit sie herausfinden, wer die Mörder von Slys Vater sind. Sly muss aber in diesem Teil hauptsächlich noch alleine arbeiten, da Bentley sich im Van wohler fühlt und Murray noch ängstlich vor den Wachen davonläuft. Später wurde dieses Spiel zusammen mit den anderen 2 Spielen in die Trilogygepackt... Mai 2012 345px|leftSly Cooper ist die Hauptfigur der von Sucker Punch Productions produzierten Sly Cooper-Serie für die PlayStation 2. Er wuchs in einer Familie von Meisterdieben auf und wurde seiner Kindheit beraubt. Denn eines Tages überfielen die teuflischen Fünf seinen Vater und töteten diesen dabei, desweiteren stahlen sie das Erbe der Familie: Das Buch des Meisterdiebs Sly kam nun ins Waisenhaus, wo er seine Freunde fürs Leben findet und gemeinsam mit ihnen ein Abenteuer startet... Juni 2012 200px|left Bentley ist eine der Hauptfiguren der von Sucker Punch Productions produzierten Sly Cooper-Serie für die PlayStation 2. Er wurde schon als Ei ins Waisenhaus gebracht, so hat er keine Ahnung wer seine Eltern sind. Des Weiteren ist Bentley der Älteste der 3 Hauptfiguren. Im Waisenhaus lernte Bentley seine Freunde fürs Leben kennen: Murray und Sly Sie gründeten dieCooper-Gang und er wurde zum Technik-Experten der Gang. Mit seiner Hilfe konnte Sly die Tresore öffnen und Schlüssel stehlen. Im zweiten Teil hat Bentley dann seinen ersten Feldeinsatz... Juli 2012 200px|left Sly 3: Honour among Thieves ist der 3. Teil der von Sucker Punch Productions produzierten Sly Cooper-Serie für die PlayStation 2. Am Anfang des Spieles sieht man wie die Gang versucht in den Cooper-Tresor einzubrechen. Als jedoch Dr. M diese Pläne vereitelt, erfährt Sly eine Nahtoterfahrung. Nun basiert das Spiel auf einer Rückblende die zeigt wie Sly alle Gangmitglieder zusammentrommelte, um so sein Erbe zu bekommen... August 2012 200px|left Carmelita Montoya Fox ist eine der Hauptfiguren der von Sucker Punch Productions produzierten Sly Cooper-Serie für die PlayStation 2. Carmelita ist eine Polizistin, die die Cooper-Gang durch ihre Abenteuer hindurch verfolgt. Als Waffe hat sie eine rote Schockpistole. Sie traf Sly das Erstemal in einem Comic, bei dem sie versuchte eine Kette vor Dieben zu schützen. In Sly Raccoon versucht sie Sly daran zu hindern die Geheimakte zu stehlen... September 2012 200px|left Clockwerk ist der Erzfeind des in der, von Sucker Punch Productions produzierten, Sly Cooper-Serie für die PlayStation 2. Clockwerk ist eine riesige Eule, die aus einem unergründlichen Hass auf den Cooper-Klan, ihren Körper komplett durch Maschinenteile ersetzte, um ewig zu leben. Clockwerk war der Anführer der teuflischen Fünf und tötete Slys Vater und stahl das Buch des Meisterdiebs. Doch Sly wollte es zurückstehlen... Oktober 2012 200px|left Penelope ist eine ausgezeichnete Pilotin und RC-Spezialistin, außerdem ist sie Mitglied der Cooper-Gang. Früher wollte sie bei den berühmten ASSE-Wettkämpfen teilnehmen. Da sie aber noch nicht 20 war wurde ihr die Teilnahme versagt. So schuf sie ihr Alter-Ego: den schwarzen Baron Als Bentley sie per Chat fragte, ob sie beim Cooper-Tresor-Job helfen wolle meinte sie, sie würde nur für den "Besten" arbeiten, also dem schwarzen Baron. Nun machte sich die Gang auf um den schwarzen Baron zu besiegen... November 2012 200px|left Murray ist einer der Hauptfiguren in der Sly Trilogie, er ist ein starkes Nilpferd, das der Gang immer wieder mit den Muskeln und mit seinen Fahrkünsten hilft. Außerdem war er ein Schüler des Gurus. Früher, im Happy Camper Orphanage war er der Feigling in der Gang, als sie die Kekse aus dem Büro der Leiterin stehlen wollte, fuhr er aus Panik mit seinen Dreirad davon, und zog damit Bentley und Sly mit. In Sly Raccoon ist er ebenfalls noch der verfressene Feigling mit viel Herz. Er erledigt in Sly Raccoon, diverse Rennmissionen und Laufmissionen, wobei er von Sly geschützt wird. In Sly 2 veränderte sich Murray extrem. Er wurde mutiger und stärker als bisher..... Dezember 2012 200px|left Tango mit Carmelita ist ein Teil der Operation: Nilpferdsturz. In dieser mission geht es darum, mithilfe eines Tanzes, die Menge abzulenken, damit Murray Clockwerks Flügel abschneiden und damit flüchten kann. Während des Tanzes ist die gesamte Menge abgelenkt und somit geht der Plan auf. Carmelita schöpft jedoch weiter Verdacht und fragt den Fremden, ob er sie irgendwoher kenne, denn er sehe so vertraut aus,..... Januar 2013 200px|left "Tennesse Kid" Cooper ist ein Cooper aus dem wilden Westen und kommt in Sly 4: Thieves in Time vor. Er lernte im wilden Westen an Eisenbahnschienen entlangzugleiten/entlangzulaufen. Dadurch war er in der Lage schnell vor dem Feind zu flüchten. In Sly 3: Honour among Thieves besitzt er seinen eigenen Schrein im Cooper-Tresor, gleich nach dem von Henriette "Einauge" Cooper und vor Thaddeus Winslow Cooper III, damit hat er den siebten Schrein. Februar 2013 200px|left Sly 4: Thieves in Time ist das vierte Spiel der Sly Cooper-Serie. Es erscheint am 27.3. 2013 für die PlayStation 3. Diesesmal entwickelt Sanzaru Games Inc. das Spiel, da Sucker Punch Productions noch keine Zeit dafür hatte. Es geht darum, dass sich das Buch des Meisterdiebs vor Bentleys Augen auflöste und er dadurch die alte Gang wieder zusammentrommeln muss. In diesem Spiel muss man um die Seiten, wiedereinmal, zurückzubekommen, durch die Zeit reisen und denjenigen stoppen, der Unordnung ins Gefüge der Zeit bringt. 23. Februar 2013 200px|left 2 Jahre Sly-Wiki! und das muss gefeiert werden. Heute ist jeder Artikel ein vorgestellter Artikel. Erkunde das Wiki März 2013 200px|left Sly 2: Band of Thieves ist das zweite Spiel der Sly Cooper-Serie. Es erschien am 27.10. 2004 für die PlayStation 2. Es wurde von Sucker Punch Productions entwickelt. Am Anfang des Spiels findet man sich in einem Museum in Kairo wieder, wo die Gang plant die Clockwerk-Teile zu stehlen. Als Sly jedoch im Ausstellungsraum auftaucht, stellt sich heraus, dass jemand die Teile bereits gestohlen hat. Carmelita und Constable Neyla die auch dort sind, um die Täter zu schnappen, verdächtigen zuerst Sly. Constable Neyla jedoch glaubt, dass dies die Klaww-Gang war. Nun muss der Meisterdieb alle Teile zurückstehlen, damit sich seine Vergangenheit nicht wiederholt. April 2013 200px|left Muggshot ist eine Bulldogge, Verbrecher und war Mitlied der Teuflischen 5. Als Kind wurde er ständig wegen seines molligen, hilflosen Auftreten gehänselt. Nach jahrelangen hartem Training wurde aus dem molligen Hund ein Muskelbepackter Schläger, der auf seinen Armen ging, da die Füße zu wenig trainiert wurden. Muggshot konnte sehr gut mit seinen 2 Revolvern und Flugzeugen umgehen und wurde sogar einmal Vizechampion bei den Asse-Wettkämpfen. Mai 2013 200px|left El Jefe ist ein Tiger, Kriegs-Söldner und half bei LeParadoxes Coup mit. Er verkaufte seine Dienste immer an den Meistbietensten und prahlte mit seinem militärischen Können. Zum Beispiel meinte er, dass er mithilfe von nur 3 Mäusen und eines Plastik-Löffels ganze Basen in die Luft jagen könnte. Selbst war ein Meister des Schwertkampfs und hatte auch Spezial-Schwerter, die Elektro-Ladungen abgeben konnten und zum Riesen-Elektro-Schwert werden konnten, oder wenn sie aneinander gerieben wurden konnte man damit Feuer erzeugen und sogar Feuerbälle schießen... Juni 2013 200px|left Cyrille LeParadox ist ein Stinktier und kommt gleich wie Sly aus einer langen Reihe von Meisterdieben. Früher war er ein mieser Dieb, er wurde ins Gefängnis gesteckt. Das lag daran, dass durch Connors größten Raubzug, den Raub des größten Diamanten der Welt, unglücklicherweise Cyrille Le Paradoxes Vater verhaftet wurde, der den Diamanten eigentlich selbst stehlen wollte und Connor diesen Raub anhängen wollte. Dadurch, dass sein Vater nun nicht mehr da war, lernte Cyrille von niemanden das Handwerk des Diebes. Jedoch im Gefängnis knüpfte er gute Verbindungen und lernte dort ironischer Weise das Diebeshandwerk. Von fort an baute er sich eine Untergrundorganisation auf und schwor Rache an den Cooper-Clan... Juli 2013 200px|left Dimitri Lousteau ist eine Meeresechse und ist ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Klaww-Gang und Cooper-Gang. Dimitri wuchs bei seinen Großeltern auf und hörte begeistert seinem Großvater, Reme Lousteau, zu wenn dieser von seinen Tauchabenteuern erzählte. Später studierte er Kunst und entwickelte sogar einen eigenen Stil: Die kinetische Ästhetik. Jedoch war die Welt noch nicht dafür bereit und wurde abgelehnt. Frustriert über die negative Kritik, fängt er an berühmte Kunstwerke zu fälschen und es so der Kunstwelt heimzuzahlen... August 2013 200px|left Der Pandakönig ist ein Panda und ist ein ehemaliges Mitglied der teuflischen Fünf und Cooper-Gang. Der Pandakönig wuchs in Armut auf. Ihm faszinierten die Feuerwerke die er immer am Himmel sehen konnte. Somit erlernte er später die hohe Kunst der Pyrotechnik. Jedoch schenkte man seinen Künsten, wegen seiner ärmlichen Kleidung, keine Aufmerksamkeit. Wütend darüber, fing er an mithilfe seiner Feuerwerkskörper Dörfer zu attackieren und zu zerstören. Damit wurde er einer der berüchtigsten Schurken Chinas... September 2013 200px|left Der Guru ist ein australischer Koalabär und ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Cooper-Gang, sogar der erste, der beitreten durfte. Er ist ein spiritueller Traumzeit-Magier, der, als Murray am Boden zerstört zu ihm fand, das Nilpferd in einigen seiner Künste ausbildete. Für ihn war Murray einer der besten und fleißigsten Schüler, die er je hatte. Aufgrund seiner guten Leistungen schickte er den Nilpferd auf eine Weltreise, von der er erst zurückkehren soll, wenn das "schwarze Wasser wieder klar fließe". Doch kurz nach Murrays Aufbruch geschieht etwas, was den Guru, als auch sein Land bedrohte ... Oktober/November 2013 200px|left Die Vincenetti Gang war eine kriminelle Organisation, die von Don Octavio ins Leben gerufen wurde. Sie bestand aus mehreren Vincenetti Taschenlampen Schlägern, die dafür sorgten, dass Octavio in Venedig die Fäden in der Hand behielt. Durch einen Trick von Sly Cooper und Bentley kämpften Inspektor Carmelita Montoya Fox und Lt. Gronk gegen die Vincenetti Gang und sorgten somit dafür, dass die Polizei von Venedig diese in einer erbitterten Schlacht auslöschte ... Dezember 2013/Januar 2014 200px|left Jean Bison ist einer der Schurken aus Sly 2: Band of Thieves, der Mitglied der Klaww-Gang war. In jungen Jahren machte er viele Expeditionen, wobei er bei seiner letzten von einer Lawine begraben wurde, die ihn für hundert Jahre einfror. Als die globale Erwärmung ihn erreichte, war er wieder befreit und stieg ins Spice-Geschäft mit Rajan und der Komtess ein. Nebenbei residierte er im eigenen Holzfällerlager und holzte halb Kanada ab, bis Sly und seine Gang ihm den Garraus machten... Februar/März 2014 thumb|left Happy Birthday, das Sly Wiki wird 3 Jahre jung! In diesem Monat ist jeder Artikel ein vorgestellter Artikel! April 2014 thumb|left Clock-La war die von Constable Neyla gesteuerte Robo-Eule, welche die Wiedergeburt Clockwerks verkörpert. Eigentlich sollten ihre Einzelteile für immer ruhen, doch aus den gierigen Händen der Bösewichte entstand ein neues, stärkeres Monstrum. Zwar war es Arpeggio, der vorgehabt hatte, in den Körper des metallenen Vogel zu steigen, wodurch er seinene Schützling Neyla anheuerte, die Einzelteile zu besorgen. Der Faulheit aber auch der Intelligenz wegen überließ sie die Arbeit der Cooper-Gang, die fortan dafür sorgte, dass Neyla und Arpeggio ihrem Ziel immer näher kamen ... Mai/Juni/Juli 2014 left|200px Der Steindrache ist schon lange im Besitz der Tsao-Dynastie gewesen. Eigentlich aus Stein, kann dieser von jedem der Tsao-Mitglieder zum Leben erwecken; vielleicht zur Feier des chinesischen Neujahrs oder um in Kriegszeiten die Feinde zu verunsichern. General Tsao erweckt den Drachen aus Stein, um ihn dazu zu nutzen, Sly auszulöschen, da er zusammen mit seiner Gang den Hausfrieden störte. Ob der Drache sich besiegen ließ? August 2014 left|200px Dimitri Lousteau ist ein Mitglied der Cooper-Gang und ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Klaww-Gang. Er wuchs bei seinen Großeltern auf und hörte so viele Geschichten von den Taucherabenteuern seines Großvaters. Später studierte Dimitri Kunst und entwickelte eine eigenen Stil namens "Kinetische Ästhetik" entwickelte, welche aber auf Kritik stoß, weswegen Dimitri seine kriminelle Laufbahn begann... Oktober 2014 left|200px Der RC Helikopter ist Bentleys kleiner Helfer für jede Situation ... Kategorie:Cooper Wiki-Hauptseite Kategorie:Vorgestellt November/Dezember 2014/Januar 2015 left|200px Dr. M - ein nach Ruhm strebendes Robotik-Genie ... Januar 2016 left|200px "Tennesse Kid" Cooper - der größte Bankräuber der Coopers ...